True Home
by Drewstar
Summary: A short story about how Ame and Yuki reconnected after there fight that night. But more importantly. Ame's realisation about family.


A fight that would alter a lot of there happy feelings for each other, But I suppose it was bound t happen, both were so different now. The best thing that they could relate to was there love for their mother. Then today the emotions were so destructively overheated they could only be resolved with a fight. But the feelings hurt, the bruises left, the scared skin. Everything was in shambles.

Ame sat near the door of the house looking out at the rain

'I hurt her. I hurt my sister, my own sister, my passionate defender and heart filled role modal I hurt her. Physically and Mentally. Well, she shouldn't of kept denying who she really is. A wolf. We are both. Wolves'.

"I have to go back. I have to protect the forest. But if I do that, mom will be upset"

Ame looked at his hand/paw

"I… I don't want mom to be upset. I don't want anyone to be upset with me, why can't they all just embrace the fact that I wanna do this"

Ame looked at his hand/paw again and this time tears were coming down on the hand/paw they weren't the water from the rain, they were very much the tears from a human/wolf

Ame stood up and walked back to his room, while passing he saw Yuki's room next to him, and he just had to go in there. He slid the door open and walked over to Yuki as a thunder/lightning broke out

No movement just silence

"Why are you in here? Haven't you done enough damage" Yuki cried softly

"I defended you in school, I looked out for you when no one wanted to be your friend, and you have to be the one to tell me that what I am is wrong. I know I'm not normal but I would rather live a life with other people who treat me well than with a selfish brother like you"

Her words were hate, they knew only one name to spell, and these governing words of hate spelled the name Ame the Dread wolf.

'I hate him with every ounce of my… No I don't hate my brother he's so sweet and… No that was who, **U**sed to be my brother. Know he's a kid who won't care if any of his own family are suffering, he only wants what he wants. He never used to even want to be a wolf he wanted to go home every chance he got, He often asked me to help him take him back to the city where he was born. But that wasn't going to happen… Were, were did that boy go, I want that boy back, my brother back.

"You know I love you sis. That's never gonna change. I just feel I need to be a wolf. I need to live among my own people"

"Won't you listen to yourself for god's sakes?" Yuki yelled

"You're talking all about what you want and all about what I should need. But don't you see, I'm happy. Even though I don't show it most days I'm happy because I'm my own person I have friends and studies, I am who I am. And I don't care about how you feel I should be!" Yuki was now crying a bit

Ame stood there looking at Yuki. He loved his sister, but she didn't understand, no one understands.

"Yuki…"

"Go. Just… Just go" Yuki interrupted

Ame then walked closer to his crying sister Yuki

Then all of a sudden Yuki felt arms surrounding her. She knew Ame wanted to apologies truly, but he couldn't say anything, but maybe this might work

"Don't hate me sis. You know I don't truly care about if you don't want to be a wolf. I'm just… Just wanting you to be my sister again" Ame actually meant felt his heart beat for a few seconds he hadn't listened to it for so long. Although after all the connection he made with nature he still didn't feel the connection with his sister as he should.

"I don't hate you. I just don't want you to become someone else" Yuki admitted with no more tears falling

Ame realised from then on that family, especially a family that cares, deserves all the love he can give. Ame was not one to dwell on things for too long, but his life from here on end would always be family first. Even when he left to protect his home in the mountain's, he would always remember were his true home was. It was with his family


End file.
